I am Home
by A Fangirl's Story
Summary: What if Tris didn't die? Nita has held Tris captive for 1 1/2 years. Tris finally get's to escape and get's to go home. This is a Fluffy Fourtris fanfiction on how Four and Tris live their life's after. I hope you like my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please rate and favorite! I would like to have some reviews if you could write any! Have a great day and here is the story!**

I am Home

Chapter 1

Tris's P.O.V.

1 ½ years ago I was taken by Nita and Matthew. Every single day I am tested with a new serum. I miss Tobias so much. Tobias, Christina, Will, and Zeke don't know that I am alive. I am very very scared. But I am going to escape. I need to escape! I have to! I miss my family my Dauntless family so much. I want to go home.

Tobias's P.O.V.

It has been 1 ½ years since Tris died. I haven't taken care of myself very well. I let my hair grow out, I let my apartment get a mess, and I lost a lot of muscle. I know that Tris wouldn't want me to live like this but the center of my life died. Tris died. She made me whole and without her I can't live. I can't make it without her. I once told her that if she died I would die to. I guess that I am dying slowly though. Tomorrow marks the 1 ½ years since she died. I sit down on my couch and look at the picture that I have of her. I remember how she used to blush when she was embarrassed. How her hair was blonde and shiny. How she was tough. I also remember how I wasn't there to save and protect her. I should've been there to protect her from dying. I am the reason why she died. I let a single tear slide down my cheek. It then slowly turns into a sob. I fall asleep on the couch remembering all of the fun memories I had with her.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tomorrow I am going to escape. I have a plan but not a very god plan. But at least it's a plan. The guards don't guard me as much as they used to since I have been here for a while. When the guard comes to wake me up I am going to knock him out. After I knock him out I am going to grab his gun and his keys. I know my way around here so I am going to go out the back door. This plan sounds easy IF I do it right. I something goes wrong then I am going to have to have a plan B. The erudite are smart but not smart enough. They don't lock the exit doors only cell doors. So I am going to place the keys that I take from the security guard in a different hallway so they think I escaped somewhere else. I go to bed on my small twin size bed and think of Tobias. I miss him so much. But I am going to see him tomorrow. I am coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobias's P.O.V.

Today we are "celebrating" Tris's life. How much she accomplished etc. Christina explained it to me but I wasn't listening because it was to hard. I am going to lunch with Will, Zeke, and Christina. Then, we are going to go to Tris's favorite place; the garden. We used to come here when we wanted to be alone. This is going to bring back memories that we had together. This is going to be really hard.

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up early and put on some clothes that I think look okay. I can't look like I am going to do something special so I try to make them look normal. I act like I am going to sleep and wait for the guard to come.

"Tris wake up!" He Yells

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." I yell back

I walk out of my cell and knock him out. He doesn't make a sound. I grab his keys and his gun and follow the halls until I get to a random hallway opposite of my exit and put the keys on the ground. I run to the exit and open the door. I run to the train tracks with guards shooting at me. I safely get on the least I think…..I am shot! I was shot in the leg. I make it to dauntless and I jump off. "I am home." I whisper to myself. I limp up to Tobias's apartment and knock on the door.

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I get up at about 7:30 a.m. I get a towel and take a shower. I hear a knock on the door.

"I will be there in a minute." I say

I dry off real quick and then put on a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. I open the door to see Tris. I look at her and wipe my eyes. I then start to cry. I cry and pull her in. I can see that she is now crying. I pull her into my apartment and hug her until she says

"Tobias I can't breathe."

Just hearing her talk makes me cry again. I let go over her and set her on the couch.

"Y-Y-You are a-alive?" I say with joy

"Yes I am alive I am alive!" she starts to cry again.

"I missed you so much!" she says

"I missed you more!" I say

I then start to think What if this is just a dream? What if she is not real? Am I hallucinating? What is going on? Tris died 1 ½ years ago. But if she did how is she here? In my arms? All of this just makes me hug her tighter.

"Tris?" I say

"Y-Yes?" she says worried

She then starts to faint at least I think she is. Then I see that she is shot! She is shot? I have to rush her to the infirmary! I pick her up and say

"Tris you are going to be okay."

**Christina's P.O.V.**

All I see is Four carrying TRIS?! TRIS! She is here but wounded. She looks like she fainted and is limp. I am in shock! I start to cry. Will comes up to me and says

"Chris are you ok?"

"Tr-Tr-Tris is here!" I stutter out

"Chris you have to be—he then looks up and sees four running with her to the infirmary to check her in.

We both run together to go meet up with Four. He is breathing very heavily and says

"Tr-Tris is here!"

"We know we saw you carrying her." We say in unison

**I hope you liked chapter 2! I have Chapter 3 written already so i will post that today or tomorrow. :) Please review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tris's P.O.V.**

**_TRIS'S DREAM_**  
I am in Tobias's apartment. My Mom, My Dad, Caleb, and Tobias are tied up in 4 separate chairs. Nita says "Shoot"

"What?" I ask

" You heard me now shoot!" She says sternly.

I can't shoot them. I can't be responsible for my parents deaths_ again_ and I can't kill Caleb. But I cannot _kill_ or _hurt_ Tobias. Tobias looks at me with his eyes as if to say go ahead I love you.

"If you can't do it then I will be forced to do it." She says

"No! Please!" I scream so hard my voice breaks

Nita starts to count down "5,4,3,2"

The dream feels so real. I can't manipulate it like my fear landscape. This feels real. So very _real._

Nita then kills Tobias. It was my fault.

**_END OF DREAM_**

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I wake up to Tris jerking up from the hospital bed. Tris was put into medical coma a week ago. They tried to pull her out of it but they said that she would have to wake up on her own.

"Where am I?" she asks

"Trissy you are in the hospital. You were shot by Nita when you escaped."

"I had a really bad dream." Tris has tears build up in her eyes

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She slowly nods her head.

"You, Caleb, Mom, and Dad were tied up in chairs and Nita was going to force me to shoot you but I wouldn't so she did it herself." Tris starts to cry. I get up from my chair and I sit on the hospital bed and cuddle her as she cries into my shoulder.

"Tris you and I are safe now. Shhhhh it's ok now Shhhh."

"I love you" I say

"I love you too." She says

"I love you three." I say

"I love you Four." She says

"I know" I say she giggles a little bit and then blushes.

I have my tris back. She is here in my arms. Tris. My beautiful Tris. We fall asleep together in the hospital bed.

**I know this is a short chapter! But when I was writing them on Word I have the next chapter a long chapter. I will be posting about 1-2 chapters everyday. Thanks for the Follows and the Reviews! **

**If you want you could say what you want to happen in the story.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Addie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris's P.O.V.

After Tobias and I fell asleep together when I woke up it was the next day at 5:30 a.m. He was still in the same position as he was when he fell asleep.

"Tobias?" I say quietly

He jumps up and say

"Tris are you ok? Are you in danger? Are you OK?"

"Yes Tobias I am fine I just wanted to see if you could sit in the chair for a moment."

"oh ok." Tobias yawns

I get up and start to put my pants on and then I say

"Tobias could you ummm ya know face the wall while I change?"

"Sure Tris but what are you doing?"

"I am leaving."

I then realize I need help and I can't put my own pants or shirt on.

"Tobias?"

"Yes Tris" He says this still facing the wall

"I kind of need help."

Tobias turns with a smirk on his face.

"Tris, what do you need help with?"

"TOBIAS!" I say his name so he get's the point

He picks up the pile of clothes by my bed and slowly puts my shirt on. Tobias walks over to my crutches and hands them to me.

"Tris?" He asks

"Yes Tobias"

"I can't loose you again. Can you please move in with me. I know that I asked you before you know you….died but I really—I cut him off by kissing him and saying

"Yes Tobias Yes!"

"Come on let's go home" He says

We both walk out of the hospital together hand in hand

"I am home" I whisper

**Sorry That this was a short chapter! I am really excited to upload chapter 5 tomorrow! I have it already written. So I am really really excited and I hope you like it!**

**By the way the first 3-4 hours my story was on fanfiction I gained 340 views! And 5 followers! Thanks SO SO SO much! Please review and Follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TRIS AND TOBIAS GET INTO THEIR APARTMENT THAT NIGHT**

_**Tris P.O.V.**_

Tobias walks me to the apartment. His—Our room is room number 501.

"Tris?" Tobias asks

"Yes Tobias."

"I will take the floor you can sleep on the bed."

"I am going to take a shower ok?" I say.

I take a shower and take off my makeup off. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Tobias sleeping on the couch. I walk over to him and kiss him on the forehead.

"Tris?" He is sleep talking.

"I love you" I say

I then walk to the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**TRIs's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up and find Tobias still asleep on the sofa. I grab my crutches and walk over to the kitchen. I try to get a bowl but I find that I am to short. So I try jumping but I can't seem to find a way to get the bowl down. I then feel large hands wrap around my waist. I turn around and see a shirtless Tobias. He reaches up and easily grabs the bowl. I figure that it is easy for him because he is about 1 ½ heads taller than me. But it's ok. When I hug him I can hear his heart. Which makes me feel safe. Tobias has to go to work. I don't have a job but I think I want to work at the tattoo shop. I wait for Tobias to get out of the shower and then I get in. I then realize I have no clothes. Or towel.

"Tobias?" I ask

"Yes Tris."

"Ummm Could you get me a towel and some clothes?" I say

"Oh So my Trissy is in the shower with no clothes on and has no towel? Hmmmmm I'm not sure if I can get you that towel."

I am now getting mad

"Tobias Pleeeaaaasssseee get me a towel!"

"What about this?" He asks

I know what it is. It is a black and dark red push up bra with lace underwear that Christina bought me when I was in the hospital.

He throws it into the bathroom. I start to get scared. What will this turn into? I start to hyperventilate. I am really scared now. I am still scared of intimacy. So what will happen. What will happen I try to calm down but my breathes slowly turn into sobs. Sobs of me thinking about how I am not good enough. How does Tobias want me? I think tobias hears me crying and busts through the door to find me sitting in the tub with the shower curitan wrapped around me.

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I toss the push up bra into the bathroom along with the underwear. I wait for Tris to respond but I don't here one. I then start to hear crying. And someone breathing hard. I bust open the bathroom door and see Tris sitting in the tub with the shower curtain wrapped around her.

"N-No" She stutters out

"Tris what's wrong?" I say

"I-I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I say

" Tobias I am scared of what this will turn into."

I try to walk towards her but then she says

"Tobias I love you very very much. But I need to know something."

"Wha-what do you need to know?" I ask

" I need to know why to are with me. Why are you with me when you could be with someone beautiful."

I am in shock and disbelief. Tris _is_ beautiful. I don't know how she doesn't see that.

"Tris you are beautiful. You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen."

"You really mean that?" she says

"Yes Tris I really mean that."

"Now can you please go get me a towel and one of your shirts?"

I obey and go get her a towel and one of my shirts. She likes to wear my shirts because they are like a dress on her.

"Tris I love you. But I have to go to work now." I say

"Okay! I love you too" She says and I walk out the door.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Once Tobias leaves I start to get ready because Christina and I are going to go on a shopping trip to the mall and then catch lunch with Zeke and Will.

I apply some liquid eyeliner and some mascara. After that I put on some light tinted lip gloss. I put my hair into a French braid that goes down into a side braid.

Christina is meeting me at Starbucks. Once we both are there Chris says

"Okay so Do you wanna come to our Truth or dare party tomorrow night?"

I think about it for a moment or two and then say

"Sure! Can Four come too?"

"Ya he can come but now I have an excuse to get you a party dress and to do your makeup!"

Christina drags me into a dauntless clothing store and makes me get a skimpy black dress. The dress is so short it looks like a mini skirt.

"Chris don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Tris. Really. You look amazing! Four is going to LOVE it!"

After about 5 hours of shopping We meet Zeke and Will at the cafeteria.

"Hey Will! Hey Zeke!" I say

We grab our food and sit down

"So we are going to play Truth or Dare tomorrow night?" I ask

"Yep!" Christina says

"What do you think I should dare Four to do?" Zeke asks

"I don't know but Tris have you and Four multiplied or done some addition?" Christina laughs

I start to think about tomorrow night. What if it does _too _far. What happens if they dare me to do something…bad. Before I know it I am up and running to the apartment. I know Will, Zeke, and Christina are following me but then I see someone who I really don't want to see right now…..

**I know a cliffhanger! Sorry! I will probably be posting a lot this week because I am going on vacation! I am leaving thursday so 3 days. Thanks for everything!**

**~Addie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is Chapter 6! I hope you like it. I know it is a little short...sorry! Chapter 7 is going to be longer! If you could please review! Also don't forget to follow and favorite!**

** ~Addie**

Chapter 6

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I see Tris running to the apartment with tears in her eyes. We make direct eye contact and then she starts running. Will, Christina, and Zeke are trying to find her. We go to the apartment and start banging on the door. I can here crying coming from the inside of the room.

"Tris? What's wrong please let me in—she cut's me off by screaming

"FOUR LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! EVERYONE LEAVE!"

"Tris I am not moving!" I say back

"FOUR LEAVE!"

"Tris—FOUR LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE THROUGH!" she cut's me off

I act like I leave but I stay right by the door. I can still here sobbing from the door. She starts to say something like

"I am not good enough. How does he love me?" she cries to herself

I finally can't stand this anymore and I knock down the door. Christina, Will, and Zeke left.

I can't find Tris. Until I find that the bathroom is locked. I here sobbing. I say

"Tris?" she lets out another sob I don't here and answer

"Tris if you don't open up this door I am going to break it down!" I bust open the door when I find Tris sitting in the bathroom floor.

**Tris P.O.V.**

_**(Right after she locks herself in the apartment.)**_

I can here Four say

"Tris?"

But I scream at him because I don't want him here. I scream out of anger and sadness. I am angry that I am not good enough for him and I am sad that he probably doesn't love me. I cry my eye's out. I walk into the bathroom and I take a razor out and cut my wrists. My arms are bleeding right now. I don't want to be here if Tobias doesn't love me. I thought he loved me but I don't know how though. I am not pretty I am not tall. I am short and I am skinny. How could he love that? I sit in the bathroom floor with cut's on my arms and sob until Tobias says

"Tris?" I decide not to answer

"Tris if you don't open up this door I am going to break it down!" He busts open the door and finds me sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Oh Tris." I try to hide the cuts that I made but he sees blood and asks

"Tris what are these fro—he sees my arms and looks at me with anger but then sadness. I start to loose consciousness and fall into a peaceful state. Then everything goes black.

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I see that Tris starts to loose consciousness so I pick her up and run her to the infirmary. The nurses ask me what happened but I just say that she cut herself. They rush her into a room. I tries to go in but they wouldn't let me. I don't and can't loose Tris again!

Will, Christina, and Zeke are sitting in the waiting room. Christina looks really sad. I think she made a joke but Tris didn't take it as a joke. I feel really bad. I just want to see how Tris is. She lost a lot of blood. Tris is a fighter she will make it through this. She made it through being held 1 ½ years captive by Nita. She can make it through this.

* * *

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

About 1 hour after I submitted Tris into the hospital a Male Nurse comes in and says

"Four?"

I stand up and walk over to him

"Can I see Tris? How is she doing?" I ask

"You may see Tris but she lost a lot of blood. We had to but bandages on her cuts. I would feel better if she went to see a physiatrist. Just to talk."

"Why would she need to go see a psychiatrist?" I ask

"Well technically that was an attempt of suicide." He says

"I NEED to see her RIGHT now!" I say

"She is in room 486 but you need to—I cut him off by running to room 486.

I see a girl laying on the bed. She has bandages on her arms and she has her head propped up by two pillows. I walk in the room and she does not wake up. I lay my head down on her stomach and hold her hand. I fall asleep.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I find myself in a hospital bed with bandages on my arms. My arms feel really sore. Tobias has his head layed on my stomach and my hand in his hand. I bend down and kiss him on the forehead. He jerks up and says

" I wasn't sleeping!"

"Yes you were!" I say laughing

"Tris? Why did you do this?" He asks

"Because I don't want to be in a world where you don't love me. I mean how could you love me. I am not pretty. You could be with so many girls who are hotter than me." I say

"Tris the reason why I want you is because I think you are the prettiest girl in Dauntless. Tris you are beautiful!" he says

When he said that it brought tears in my eye's. I let a tear slide down my cheek and he pushes it away with his thumb.

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says

I then fall asleep with Tobias sitting on the couch next to me holding my hand


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you like the story. Please review! I would really like to see what you think of the story! It would really help! Thanks Again!**

** ~Addie**

**Chapter 7**

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

Tonight Is Zeke's Truth or Dare Party. Tris is going to go home at 9:00 a.m. It is currently 7:30 a.m.

I walk downstairs and get some dauntless cake from the infirmary. It doesn't taste as good as the kind from the bakery. I decide to go to the pit and get some at the bakery for Tris. When I get back to the hospital Tris is sitting on the bed with her clothes on. She no longer has bandages on her arms because of a new healing medicine Erudite made.

"Are you ready?" I say

"As ready as I will ever be!" She says back.

"Tris?" I say

"Yes Tobias." She says in a sarcastic voice

"The doctor says that you need to go see a physiatrist."

"WHAT? I DO NOT NEED TO GO TO A PHYSIATRIST!" she yells

"Tris I think it would help you." I say

"HOW WOULD IT HELP ME? I DON'T NEED ANY HELP I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" she yells again

"Tris just reconsider. Please. You almost committed suicide."

"Fine." She says

* * *

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I gave Christina permission to do my makeup and pick out an outfit for me to wear to the party. So it is 6:00 p.m. and the party starts at 9:00. Christina says

"Make sure to be showered and have some clothes on by 7:00. I will come to your apartment to do your makeup."

"Okay."

I take a shower and wash my hair. After I get out of the shower I blow dry my hair. Before I know it Christina is banging on my door.

"Tris! It's Christina! Let me in!" she says

"Okay Okay one second!"

I let her in and she has a giant bag full of I don't know what.

"Okay First we are going to do your hair."

Christina curls my hair and dyes the tips red.

"Now I am going to do your makeup." She says

Christina puts the same color red eye shadow as she has on my hair. She puts liquid eyeliner and mascara. She even puts on fake eyelashes.

"Now you have to put your dress on." She says

"Okay but are you sure I look good" I say

"Tris you look beautiful!" she squeels

I put on the dress and put on my 6 inch heels. When I look at myself in the mirror I don't recognize myself. I see a woman. A pretty woman.

"Okay we are going to meet Four at the pit and then go to Zeke's okay?" Christina says

"Okay I hope he likes this." I say

"Tris. He is going to love this!" Christina says

"Now let's go!"

**FOUR'S P.O.V.**

I see a beautiful girl standing infront of me. It is Tris. Her hair is curled and the tips are dyed red. She also has on red eye shadow. Her dress is perfect for her. I walk over to her and say

"Tris you look stunning."

Her eyes are glowing with happiness

"Tobias you look as handsome as ever." She says

"Are you ready to go?" I ask everyone

We head to Zeke's place to play truth or dare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Tris's P.O.V.**_

We walk up to Zeke's door and walk in.

"Hey Zeke!" Will says

"Hey!" He says

We all greet each other and grab a drink. I get a sprite. It tastes sweet. Tobias gets a coke.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Someone yells

We all sit in a explains that if we do not want to do the truth or dare we have to take a piece of clothing off. Will goes first.

"Christina? Truth or Dare?" He asks

"Dare!" she says

"I dare you to hang over the chasm for 2 minutes!"

"Fine" she says

"I will go to witness!" Will yells

When will get's back he is laughing hysterically. Christina….not so much.

Zeke says "My turn! Four Truth or Dare?"

Tobias says "Dare"

"I dare you to tell us your real name!"

"In a million years!" he says and takes his shirt off reviling his tattoos.

Will says "Tris I dare you to go kiss Eric!"

I contemplate to kiss Eric or to let them see me with nothing but my bra and underwear. I hate Eric so I take of my dress. Will and Zeke wistle and Tobias pulls me in so tight I think I am going to have hand marks on my side.

"Next person!"

"Ok I will go!" Tobias says

"Tris I dare you to put your dress back on." Tobias says

"Okay I'm fine with that" I say

"I don't want anyone seeing you like that but me" he whispers in my ear I start to laugh.

"Will's Turn!"

"Tris, since you are so small what would happen if you took the full dosage of the Peace Serum?" he asks

"Ummm I don't know I will probably stay loopy longer why?" I ask

"Because I dare you to let us give you the peace serum!" Before I can say anything I get a shot in my neck and everything feels so nice.

"I feel happy" I say

"No kidding" Tobias says

"Whats that supposed to mea—I see this man he looks so handsome

"You are hot" I say

"Yes yes I know that." He says

"HEY I KNOW YOU YOUR TOBIAS!" I scream

"My names not Tobias I am Shakira." He says

"Okay Hi Shakira." I say

"Why do you have your shirt off?" I say

"Because I want it off!" He says

"Your mean" I say as I fold my arms.

"You're not very nice." He says

"I can be nice if I wanted to" I say

"Say something nice then" he says

"Okay….you are very attractive." I say

"I like this 'nice' thing." He says with a smile

"Okay we are going to go. See you guys later!" he says

I try to stand up but I wobble and fall over.

"AHHHHHHHH" I sream

"What is wrong?" He asks

"I thought I was falling off of a cliff!" I say

I try to walk to the door but everything feels so peaceful that it makes me hop.

"I feel like I am flying!" I say as my socks slide on the tile of the hallways.

I fall into a wall and the Tobias or Shakira comes over to me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I scream

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I am_ not_ putting you down until we get to our apartment." He says

Once we get to this 'apartment' that he speaks of he sits me down on the bed.

"Put some clothes on. I will wait for you outside okay?" he says

"Okay." I say. I put his shirt on and storm out of the room

"What are you doing?" He asks

" I am acting like you." I say

" I do not walk like that!" he says

"Fine." I say

"Go to bed Tris." He says

"But I'm scared." I say

"Of what?" he asks

"Monsters." I say

"Tris there are not monsters under the bed. No go to sleep." He says

I try to walk again but I fail and run into a wall.

He picks me up and sets me down on the bed. He puts me under the covers and says

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias" I say thinking that that is his name

About 3 hours later Tobias crawls into bed. I am not under the peace serum anymore so I pull him in a kiss.

"Tobias I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says

We then kiss and our breaths become one as I Tris loose one of my fears. I am no longer scared of _intimacy._ Once Tobias is ready to go to sleep he says

"Tris, I love you"

"I love you too." I say

**What did you think? I tried to make it sorta funny. :/ I'm not a funny person so sorry if it wasn't. I hope you liked it! The ending was kind of a rush i know. But I was writing the next few chapters and I have a new idea! I will hope you read the rest of my story as it is to have more chapters to follow.**

**Thanks for everything!**

_** ~Addie**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to a pounding head. I got no sleep last night. I then feel a wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom and puke. I then feel two large hands around me. Tobias pulls my hair back and says

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I guess it's just the Peace Serum dose that I took was made for average sized people not small ones." I say not thinking about what we did last night.

"Well I will go down and get breakfast." He says

I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put on some clothes and a little bit of makeup. Tobias walks in with a plate and two muffins.

"So how is everyone?" I ask

"Oh their fine. Christina will probably come and see you though." He says

"Oh great. You told them."

"Well I had to they were asking me where you were. And then they were going to come up here and I didn't want you to go out if you don't feel good." He says

"Well I guess I am feeling a little bett—I run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Tris?" Tobias asks

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Yea yea I am fine." I say as I throw up again

"You ummm don't look fine. Maybe I should take you to the infirmary." He says

"No don't bring me there. I already have to go next week because of the physiatrist!" I say

"Okay well I am going to go to work now. I love you Tris. If you need anything then just tell Will to come get me. Okay?" he says looking at me. I know he is serious because of his eyes. You can tell so much about someone with their eyes.

"Okay." I say

"I love you too" I say

Tobias leaves. I walk over to the couch and watch some T.V. It's really boring when you are sick. I should have never done the dare. I knew it would make me sick…..but not this sick. I fall asleep and before I know it Tobias is supposed to come back from work in a hour. I decide to go down to the pit and get some food for dinner. I pick out some pasta, pasta sauce, and some sprite. I hope Tobias will like it. When I walk to the apartment I start to cook the food. Tobias walks in 10 minutes later.

"Tris what are you making it smells really good." He says

"Oh it's just pasta and sauce. Want some?" I say

"Yes I want some!" he says in a kidish voice

We eat and then Tobias picks me up and sets me on the bed.

"Tobias I don't feel real well can you get me my pajamas?" I say

He get's one of his shirts and chucks it at me.

"You are crazy." I say

"I know" he says back

I get under the covers and before I know it I am asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

I wake up and feel another wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom. I throw up once again. I sit on the bathroom tiles and I cry because I don't feel good. I guess I cry myself to sleep.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up and I feel an empty space in the bed. Tris is gone. I walk into the bathroom and see Tris asleep against the wall on the floor next to the toilet.

"Tris?" I say

"Huhhh?" she says

"Tris why are you here?" I ask

"Oh I didn't sleep any last night because I was throwing up. I guess I fell asleep here." She says

"Tris I need to take you to the infirmary." I say

"No Tobias don't take me there. Please."

"Tris I know that you don't want to go but I need to take you."

"Tobias No. I am not going." She says

I guess I will have to force her to go.

"Tris if you don't go what if you get worse."  
"Nothing can be worse than this" she murmurs

"Come on Tris" I say

"No. And that's Final" she says

I decide that she really needs to go. So I pick her up and walk out the door with her flung over my shoulder.

"Four if you do not let me go I will smack you!" she says

"Go ahead smack me. I am still taking you!" I say

She starts to kick me and punch me.

"Tris you are not going to win." I say

I guess she gave up because she stopped flailing her arms. We finally get to the infirmary.

"I would like you check in Tris Prior. I think she has the flu." I say to the nurse

"Okay just come into room 160" she says

I walk in with Tris still flung over my shoulder. We wait a few minutes and then are called into an exam room.

"So what seems to be your problem Tris?" she asks

"Well I don't know. My boyfriend dragged me in here!" she says

"She has been throwing up all of her food. Last night she even slept by the toilet!" I say

"Okay well we are going to run some tests. Four you are going to have to leave for this portion of the test." She tells me and I leave

Tris's P.O.V.

AFTER ALL OF THE TESTS ARE DONE

I get my results back I have to go home and tell Tobias. He got tired of waiting and went home.

"Tobias" I say

"Oh Hi Tris. Sorry I left I just was bored." He says

"Oh what were your results?" he says

"Oh you know just ordinary flu." I lie

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" I say

"Well I think it would be nice. In a couple of years." He says

"Oh well ya." I say

"What is this about?" he says

"Well umm I'm a late." I say

"You're late? For what?"

Guys just don't get this!

"Tobias my period is late" I whisper I hope he heard it because I don't want to repeat it.

"what?" he says. He didn't hear it! It was supposed to start today.

"Tobias I'm pregnant"

**Ok Ok I know you can't know if you are pregnant in one day! I couldn't figure out a way to fit it into the story. I just changed my idea for this part of the story. Sorry I didn't post I was on vacation for 2 weeks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tobias's P.O.V.

"Tris! How could you be pregnant?" Thoughts start racing through my mind.

How could they even know this early? Then I remember. Erudite created a serum to detect early pregnancy.

"Tris what are we going to do? I can't be a dad at my age!" I say

"Why couldn't you have been more careful!" I say but then I immediately want to take it back

"T-Tobias I am going to leave now." She says I then hear her crying. She stops at the door and turns around. I see tears in her eyes. I try to grab her but she sprints off.

Tris's P.O.V.

"Why couldn't you be more careful!" Tobias says

"T-Tobias I am going to leave now." I am crying

I turn around and leave. I start to run to the trains. I don't know where I am going to go. All I know is that I have to leave. Get away. I man Tobias doesn't love me.

Once I get to the trains I jump on. I walk over to the wall and slide down with tears covering my face.

"WHY!" I scream I don't care if anyone heard

The train starts to slow down and I jump off. I am in abnegation. Moms are outside washing clothes. Kids are playing. When I get to my old house I knock.

"Mom?" tears are still running down my face

"Beatrice? Is that you" she opens the door

"Oh Beatrice whats wrong?"

"Mom!" I cry and stop talking for a minute. "I-I 'm p-regnant. By that time I let out a sob.

"Beatrice! Oh that's wonderful!" she says

"No! It's not! Tobias doesn't love me anymore!" I say

"No No honey. He still loves you! He probably is just shocked. It's just how your father acted. He was very surprised."

"Are you sure?" I say

"Yes." She says

I hope it's true. I really do.

"I need to go now. But thanks" I say and I leave

I run to go catch the train.

When I jump on I am still crying but when I get back to dauntless I decide to go to Christina's apartment.

I knock on the door but I hear

"Yessss! Oh Will!" I decide to leave but I start crying.

How am I going to be a Mom? How? I walk to the chasm. I contemplate whether to jump or stay. I sit on the rocks with the water brushing my feet. I go to the edge and cry while rocking back and forth. I almost jump when I hear

"Tris? Tris? NO DON'T JUMP!"

I then think about _my baby_. I can't hurt _my baby_.

I feel large hands wrap around me.

"Tris. Please forgive me" Tobias says

"I forgive you" I say


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Tobias took me back to the apartment.

"Tobias?" I ask

"Yes Tris" He says

"Do you want this baby?"

"Tris I didn't mean what I said earlier. I promise. I love that baby."

"Tobias?" I ask again

"I don't want to go to the psychiatrist. Please don't make me. Please"

"Okay Tris but promise that you won't do anything like that ever again?" he asks

"Okay" I say

"Tomorrow I have an ultrasound. Do you want to come?" I ask

"Of course!" he says withjoy

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Tobias says

"I'm gonna be a mommy." I say

PAGE BREAK NEXT DAY

"Toby?" I say

"Whhhhaaaaatttttttt?" he groans

"You need to get up. I have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes." I say

He finally get's up and takes a shower. I put on some skinny jeans and a loose top.

I walk down the hall to the cafeteria. I get Tobias Cake and I get a banana muffin.

"TOBIAS!" I yell when I get to the apartment

"Coming" he yells

We both walk hand in hand to the ultrasound room.

"Okay Tris Come with me." A young erudite woman says

Tobias sits beside the bed as they but jelly on my stomach.

"Tris? Erudite has new technology and well we know the gender."

"Would you like to know?" she asks

I look at Tobias he slowly nods his head.

"It's a….

**Review Please! It would mean the world to me!**


End file.
